Yugi Muto vs Dan Kuso
Screenshot (632).png|SuperSaiyan2Link Description Interlude Team Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiz: Young Yugi Muto was a short wimpy 10th grader who attended Domino High, and lived with his Grandfather in his Kame (Turtle) Game Store. Boomstick: Oh boy, Im so glad we're doing this guy! AHEM, so, anyway, literally living in a game store all his life, Yugi is an experienced gamer when it comes to... virtually anything, really. Wiz: But Yugi's most prized possession wasn't even a game at all. Instead, Yugi looked after an old Egyptian Puzzle, known as the Millennium Puzzle, which he had been trying to solve for around seven years. Boomstick: Damn, that's a ton of determination! Take that, Frisk! Wiz: Yes, Yugi was indeed determined. And even more so due to he fact that even after working on it from the ages 8 to 15, he still hasn't gotten any two pieces to fit together yet! Boomstick: Oh my god! Well now, parents, if you want your kids preoccupied for, say... half a dozen years, you now know what game to get them! This thing must be a thousand times more addicting than Candy Crush! Wiz: Well, anyway, Yugi had some problems at school. Katsuya Jonouchi and Hirohito Honda, aka Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor, were your average high school bullies. Joey, who hated Yugi for being a hint too feminine, teamed up with his buddy Tristan, and would beat up Yugi every day. Boomstick: Buuuuut, that all came to a halt one day! Ushio, the Hall Monitor, found out that Yugi was being bullied by Jonouchi and Honda, and decided to put that to a stop! So, after school, Ushio beat the living crap out of the two bullies, until they could hardly even talk anymore! But Yugi didn't like that too much. Wiz: After Ushio said that Yugi would have to pay him for beating up the bullies, Yugi scrambled home in despair, mostly because he did not have the money that Ushio was asking for. The only thing he could do to clear his mind was to try to finish the Millennium Puzzle. Boomstick: And Yugi couldn't… Wait, what?! You mean Yugi actually finished it? Wiz: Well, he did. Except there was one missing piece. Boomstick: And, as it turned out, Joey had that last piece! Feeling like he owed Yugi for sticking up for him and Tristan, Joey returned that piece. And after putting it in place, the puzzle said to be impossible to complete had been completed! Wiz: The Millennium Puzzle was a strange item, however. Boomstick: Because it's the Illuminati? Wiz: Well, not only that, but it granted Yugi dark powers. Now, Yugi was able to call upon his inner self, Dark Yugi, to punish anyone who trespassed in his soul through playing a Shadow Game. Boomstick: And with this, he's punished a whole ton of people, including Ushio! And trough this, Yugi gained the friendship of Jonouchi and Tristan, who turned out to be the greatest friends anyone could ever have! Wiz: But one time, Yugi ran into Kaiba and his little brother, Mokuba, who were two billionaire teens, and owners of Kaibacorp. They manufactured different kinds of games; many of which were designed to kill Yugi. But as a final test, Kaiba and Yugi duelled it out through a game known as… Duel Monsters! Boomstick: Yes! Finally! The greatest part! Yugi and Kaiba duelled, but Yugi ended out on top. The Shadow Game would be to have Kaiba experience death through Duel Monsters, and Kaiba then fell into a coma. Wiz: Much later on, Yugi was invited to Pegasus Island by Maximillion J. Pegasus, another billionaire, who was the creator of Duel Monsters. He had hundreds of expert Duel Monster players roam and island, trying to beat others and collect ten golden stars. Boomstick: Yugi collected all ten, and made it into Pegasus Castle! In here, Yugi fought the greatest Dueler of all time, Pegasus, who was able to see what card the opponent was going to play by reading their mind! Through the combined powers of the Millennium Puzzle and friendship, Yugi pulled through! Wiz: Yugi is a very tactical person. Even outside of Duel Monsters, Yugi can win virtually any game. He studied the rules, uses as many loopholes as possible, and provides skill enough to win anything. Boomstick: Yugi has a variety of Monster Cards he uses to duel with! Like the Celtic Guardian! The elf swordsman has 1400 attack and 1200 defence, which is extremely decent! Yelling "Sei Ken Zan!" issues its sword attacks! Wiz: Next, surprisingly in Yugi's deck, is Kuriboh. Literally the weakest Duel Monsters card in all of history, with 300 attack and 200 defence, Kuriboh gets destroyed by everything. However, Yugi has a trick with it. Using the Spell Card, Multiply, any monster with 500 attack or less is multiplied a thousand times over. This created thousands of Kuriboh, which, when touched, explode. Boomstick: Next is Yugi's best card, the Dark Magician! With 2500 attack and 2100 defence, it's a very good Duel Monster card! It can attack normally with magic and such, but it's true power lies through Yugi! Yugi normally uses Magic Hats with it, which covers Dark Magician with a hat and outs three similar hats around. The opponent doesn't know where Dark Magician is, so it's a guessing game! Wiz: Yugi also puts Dark Magician with Mirror Force, which deflects any opponents attacks. And Spell Arrow, which makes it so Yugi can use any spells on opponents instead of himself. But Dark Magician is extremely powerful with the card, Dark Magic Ritual. By offering monsters whose total attack equals to 1500, Dark Magician transforms to... Boomstick: Magician of Black Chaos! With 2800 attack and 2600 defence, any attack from this bad boy would be absolutely devastating! And it's attack, "Destructive Spell! Death Ultima!" can destroy very powerful beings with the slightest of ease! Wiz: Yugi also has cards such as Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress, Curse of the Dragon, Exodia (the strongest card in the entire game, which was thrown in an ocean), and Mystic Elf. And while you may be thinking that they're just cards, you're wrong. These are actual monsters which Yugi can summon through Millennium Powers. Boomstick: Yugi's Dark powers are also amazing! He can levitate, and, after winning a Shadow Game, he can blow up minds, turn people's hands into guns to make them shoot themselves, have people hallucinate for the rest of their lives, and he can even shatter their face! Wiz: But, like Boomstick said, hats only AFTER he won a Shadow Game. In Death Battle, he fight would probably be a Shadow Game, so he could only do those things if he beat Dan. Boomstick: Regardless, Yugi is still pretty kickass, and he'd never lose any game to anyone! Team Bakugan Fight! Conclusion Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Children' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Toys' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:SoMaShadow